


One Blind Date

by BadLuckCharm



Series: Supernatural one-shots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Blind Date, Happy Ending, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tattoo Artist!Castiel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckCharm/pseuds/BadLuckCharm
Summary: Dean is a workaholic and needs to get out. Sam and his boyfriend have the perfect solution.





	One Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy reading :)

“Sam, I am not going on a blind date.”

 

“Aw, c’mon Dean. Can’t you at least try?”

 

“Sam, I hardly even know Gabriel. How can he say that his date is perfect for me if he hasn’t even met me before?”

 

“...I tell him about you sometimes.”

 

Dean gave his younger brother a “oh great” look.

 

“What?! Dean, you’re my only family and he’s my boyfriend. Of course I’m going to talk about you a little.” Sam protested. Dean rolled his eyes.

 

"Well even if he does know, that doesn't mean I want to or even will do it. I don't want to go on a date, Sam. I work all the time and take care of your sorry ass, I don't have the time to go out and prance around with people I don't know."

 

"But Dean, you have all the time in the world! Maybe if you stopped trying to work yourself to death and stop messing around with your car you could actually find someone you like!" Sam argued, crossing his arms. "And it's not as if Bobby won't let you take a vacation day, because you haven't taken any in the last couple years, not to mention you’re the best mechanic in the shop.” Dean scoffed at this, even though they both knew it was the complete truth. “And your car looks fine. She’s not going to break down if you don't fix her up for one day.” Dean groaned.

 

“But she’s my baby.” He protested. Sam put his hands on his hips and shifted his weight. He glared at his older brother.

 

“Dean.” He snapped. Dean huffed and rolled his head in annoyance.

 

“But what about you?”

 

“Dean, you don’t have to worry about me either; I’ll be at Gabe’s place.” Sam added with a small smile. Dean knew exactly what that meant.

 

“Great. So let me get this straight: You want me to talk to some stranger while wanting to blow my brains out, you’re gonna go have a little romp-around with your hubbie? Fan-friggin-tastic, Sam.” Sam blushed.

 

“He’s not my “hubbie”, Dean. Gabe’s my boyfriend.” Sam corrected, though his face gave him away.

 

“Sure, whatever. Bitch.”

 

“Jerk.” There was a momentary pause, and Dean actually thought he’d talked himself out of this one. But Sam refused to let up. “So, they’re a tattoo artist down on-”

 

“Sam! Let it go, alright! It’s not going to happen.” Dean yelled.

 

“No, Dean! I’m tired of you not being happy and improving your life! This will be good for you! Can’t you at least try?” Sam barked back.

 

“No! No, dammit. I don’t need someone in my life to be happy, Sam. I’m doing fine on my own.” Dean’s tone softened near the end.

 

“No, you’re not, Dean.” Sam pushed in an equally gentle tone. “I want to see you happy. I’m your brother. It’s my job to take care of you, even if you don’t want it. just because I’m younger doesn’t mean I’m not looking out for you too.”

 

“The hell it does.” Dean retorted.

 

“Dean, yes it does. Please? Please go on this one blind date? And if you don’t like this person, you can go back to being your old grumpy self again, I swear.’ Dean snorted at this. “But promise me you’ll at least try? Like, really really try? Don’t half-ass this, Dean. If it’s going to be the last date you ever go on, you have to at least make an effort.” Dean groaned again. “No, Dean, I mean it. Please? Please? Do it for me, please?” Sam begged, and then made a face. Oh God, he was bringing out the puppy-eyes.

 

“Sam, no...no, c’mon man, don’t make that face. The dog-eyes won’t work on me, man!” But it was too late, Sam was using his one, stupid-ass gift that always weaseled Dean into doing Sam’s bidding. “Alright, fine, I’ll do it for you, you little snot.”Dean sighed. “So.. who’s this person?” Sam shook his head with a smile.

 

“Nope. Blind date, remember?” Dean rolled his eyes for the hundredth time that day.. This was just going to be shit, he knew it.

 

~*Later On*~

 

Sam made Dean dress up in a nice, silk black shirt he didn’t ever remember owning, and some dark jeans (there’d been a big debate over this, for Sam wanted slacks, but Dean had fought this with a “God, Sam, if you want this person to know me, they at least should see the real me, not some fancy-ass not-me me!”). Dean unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt, revealing his clavicle and a small bit of his upper chest. He smiled in the mirror at himself before remembering why he was getting all “fancy-ed” up. He put on his boots and got in his car, starting her up. Sam leaned in the window.

 

“Here.” He handed Dean a piece of paper with an address and a name written in careful handwriting that must’ve been Gabriel’s:

 

2335 Frontworth Drive

 

“Castiel, or Cas”

 

Dean looked up at Sam.

 

“Frontworth? Where’s that?” He asked.

 

“Oh, it’s over there by Elmhurst. Just make a right on Everway Road.” Sam directed.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know where Everway is. Right?” Sam nodded. “Okay.” Dean took a deep breath.

 

“Have fun! Call me if you need someone to pick you up if you’re too drunk.” Sam gave a cheeky wink, and Dean chuckled, and pretended not to be amused at this. “And remember, you have to try!” He yelled as Dean pulled away, and drove towards Everway.

 

~*At Castiel's House*~

 

Finding Frontworth Drive was easier than Dean had expected. It was just like Sam had said: right off of Everway and over by Elmhurst. Dean pulled up to 2235 and stopped. He glanced at the piece of paper again, double checking it. Then his gaze lowered to the name.

 

Castiel. Or Cas.

 

Interesting name. Dean took a deep breath, then shut the engine off, got out of the car, and strode up to the door, appearing like he had more confidence than he actually did. He pushed the doorbell, and after a pause, it opened.

 

A short, golden-haired man appeared at the door. He looked like he wore a smirk on a regular basis, and that he was capable of more than he looked. He smiled at Dean in a way that made him nervous. Like he was about to be the punchline of a painfully real joke.

 

“You Dean?" The golden-haired man asked. He chuckled.

 

“Yeah. Are you...uh, are you Cas?” Dean asked with a dry mouth. The man laughed.

 

“No, I’m Gabriel. I’m the good-looking guy who’s in love with your sexy brother.” Dean’s thoughts went from first-date awkwardness to judgements in about a quarter of a second. He began sizing Gabriel up immediately, since it was the first time Dean really got a good look at the guy who was screwing his (not-so) little brother. ‘Oh, spare me the “you’re not good enough for Sam” spiel and let me get Cas.” Gabe then disappeared, and shortly after, in his place was a sight that startled Dean:

 

Where Dean was expecting a blouse and a nice pair of boobs, there was a white dress shirt, and a muscular (but flat) chest. Below that was not curvy hips in a skirt, but instead black slacks and hard edges. Dean’s gaze travelled upwards and...blue. Blue was all he could think, because the eyes...the eyes were so, well, blue. After getting over the shock of the bluest eyes Dean’d ever seen, there was a dark black mop of hair that looked like it was as wild as a stallion, and could never be tamed. The lips looked modestly pink and soft, and not at all chapped or cut in any way. There was a slight hint of stubble lining his chin.

 

“You must be Dean.” Damn, his voice sounding like he gargled with gravel.

 

“I-yeah. Yeah, my name’s Dean. Dean Winchester.” Dean stuck his hand out. The man shook it, and smiled.

 

“Castiel Novak. But you can call me Cas.”

 

“Awesome. Ready to go?” Dean asked, his brain on autopilot. He gestured to his car, and opened the passenger door for Cas, before hopping in the driver’s seat. “Where to, Cas?” Dean asked, looking over at his date.

 

“Gabriel said we should try this new restaurant called, um, I think it’s Chuy’s? It’s Mexican, so I don’t know if you like that or...” Cas suggested.

 

“Cool, I love Mexican food. Where is it?”

 

“I quite like it a lot as well. It’s over by the old Walmart. Are you familiar with this area? I can direct you if you’re not.”

 

“No, I know it. Kinda where the convenience store is?” Cas looked impressed.

 

“Do you live around here, Dean?”

 

“No, but I used to.” He smiled, and drove.

 

~*At Chuy's*~

 

“So how do you know Gabriel?” Cas asked over a basket of chips and bowl of salsa.

 

“He’s the chucklehead datin’ my younger brother. How do you know him?”

 

“Old family friend. His family and mine were close. He’s kind of like an older brother to me.”

 

“Ah, I see. Yeah, Sammy’s pretty into him.”

 

“Yes, Gabriel seems pretty taken with Sam as well. I’ve rarely ever seen Sam, or any of Gabriel’s friends, but that’s because I’m usually at work all the time.” Cas explained.

 

“Yeah, I hadn’t met Gabriel before tonight. Where do you work?” Cas blushed and ducked his head. Dean was confused. “What?” He asked. Cas shook his head.

 

“You’ll think I’m completely strange.”

 

“Hey, man, don’t be shy. Here, watch: I’m a grease monkey and I’m almost never not working on cars. There. Your turn.” Dean smiled warmly to encourage Cas. “I won’t judge you, man. It’s okay. As long as it’s something that you love, you should never be ashamed of it.” Cas smiled brightly at this.

 

“I’m a tattoo artist.”

 

"Really?! Dude, that’s way cool. Do you have any examples?” Dean lit up. That was so cool. Cas smiled, and rolled up his white sleeve, revealing a kick-ass tattoo of a bee on his shoulder. It looked more like a hornet than a bee, the more Dean looked at it. The lines were so focused and clear, it was evident that Cas had put a lot of concentration and passion into his work. "Dude, that is sick."

 

"Thank you, Dean."

 

~*At Castiel's House*~

 

"Well, this is me." Cas murmured as Dean's car rolled up to Cas' place.

 

"I'll walk you up." Dean stated, jumping out to open the door for Cas. The pair sauntered up to the door, and paused.

 

"Well, I had a fun time tonight. I really enjoyed myself and I hope you did too." Cas stated, staring at his feet.

 

"Yeah, I like spending time with you. You're pretty cool." Cas looked up at Dean with his blue eyes that froze Dean and locked him into a two-way gaze. "I'll see you around?"

 

"I hope so." Cas leaned forward and gave a light kiss, slipping inside of his house. Dean stumbled back to his car, mind racing through mud and head spinning like a top.

 

~*Next Morning*~

 

"Alright, alright. I like him." Dean admitted. Sam chuckled behind him, pouring coffee. Without turning around, Dean growled: "I can feel that damn smirk from here, you smug bastard."

 

Sam laughed and hugged his brother, glad he was finally progressing with his life.

 

"Alright, I'll see you later, you lucky jerk." Sam said, grabbing his laptop bag and car keys.

 

"Actually, you won't, bitch. I scored a second date." Dean boasted, grinning.

 

And there were several more dates afterwards, as well as one wedding.

 

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note: This fic belongs to another author, I'm posting this here on their request, with their full permission and consent.** *tired voice*Like I said, this cute and fluffy fic isn't mine, so I won't take any credit. Also not to be rude, if I see this fic floating anywhere without the original author's or my permission then, I'll haunt yo asses.
> 
> Stay safe lovelies, and if you comment I'll be sure to pass the message to the original author :) They and I love you guys.
> 
> P.S. The author had written this fic for destiel anniversary.


End file.
